1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to visualization tools, and more particularly to methods for visualizing brain network connectivity.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Regarding brain network mapping and analysis, the brain can be parcellated into distinct modules (regions), which have distinct connectivity patterns. Network nodes represent regions of the brain and edges indicate relations between nodes. An edge may represent a structural relation in a network or a functional relation in a network depending on underlying images.
Scientific observation via visualization helps researchers discover new knowledge about brain connectivity.